


Freakish

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and John take Cameron Mitchell out with the puddlejumper. Hugs ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freakish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis' [Hugs, Cuddles and Kisses](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/302607.html) challenge.
> 
> Prompt was _Crossover, Stargate Atlantis/Stargate SG-1, Sheppard/Rodney/Cameron, flight_. However for those nervous about pairings, it's basically _gen with Sheppard & Cameron & Puddlejumper allusions and John & Rodney friendship or pre-slash_.

"Good job, McKay."

"Well, yes, of course," Rodney said stiffly, walking on.

"I'll see you in one galaxy or another," Mitchell said easily, leaving in the opposite direction.

Rodney stopped and turned around. "I'm just on my way to check jumper seven."

Mitchell made a u-turn, his eyes lighting up. Rodney immediately thought of the way Sheppard looked whenever he proposed some improvements on the jumpers. Flyboys.

"Must be great," Mitchell said. He gestured vaguely with his hand. "I mean I can't imagine what it must be like to fly something with your mind."

"Yes, great." Rodney didn't put any particular effort into hiding his lack of enthusiasm. "Since you don't have the gene, you won't be able to try it yourself, but I could arrange the next best thing, if you have an hour before you leave."

"You'll take a jumper out with me?" Mitchell practically glowed.

"Nonono. Colonel _Sheppard_ will take it out. I wanted to do some tests on our experimental modifications. You could come with us."

"Lead the way."

~~

Rodney checked the screen with the test results, letting Sheppard's descriptions for Mitchell wash over him. He didn't really listen, but then again he didn't have to.

The tone of Sheppard's voice was enough. It held all the excitement, fondness, and longing that he saw in his eyes whenever he glanced over to them. Mitchell was all rapt attention and curiosity.

Rodney suddenly wondered if this was how he and Sheppard looked like to Elizabeth when they had one of their plans.

He shook his head and loaded the last results onto his device.

When he ended his tests and returned his attention to the front, Sheppard was just fondling the navigation panel. There really was no other way to describe the vaguely pornographic way in which he let his hands glide over the instruments, his voice deep and quiet. Mitchell leaned a bit forward.

Rodney was tempted to ask if they wanted to be alone. Instead he cleared his throat.

Sheppard turned to him with a smile on his face. "Everything okay?"

"I'll have to run a full analysis, but it seems to run as predicted so far."

Sheppard grinned. "50% increase in maneuverability," he said, waggling his eyebrows at Mitchell.

Rodney rolled his eyes. " _Up to_. We'll have to see how the next tests go."

"You'll make it work," Sheppard said, the right corner of his mouth curving up.

He started their way back to Atlantis and Mitchell said, "Oh man, do you think Beckett will let me try gene therapy?"

~~

Back in the jumper bay they were informed that the Odyssey had been waiting for Colonel Mitchell.

"I have to go," Mitchell said regretfully. His "Thank you" was heartfelt and suddenly Rodney found himself enveloped in two strong arms.

He made a slightly undignified squealing noise, eventually patting Mitchell on the back awkwardly, while Sheppard was hardly able to suppress the laugh that was clearly threatening to spill out.

Then Rodney was free and Mitchell turned to Sheppard and hugged him as well. Sheppard's eyes widened in surprise and Rodney smirked, but then Sheppard recovered and gave Mitchell a few hearty slaps on the back.

He hurried away and Rodney and Sheppard watched him until he disappeared from the jumper bay.

"That was..." Rodney began.

"Freakish?" John asked.

"Different, I was going to say."

Sheppard shrugged. "It's not every day that someone shows you a spaceship that is mind-controlled. He was just impressed."

"And just when I thought that all pilots were the same."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow.

"It turns out you're not," Rodney continued.

"He doesn't have the gene," Sheppard said with a nod.

Rodney opened his mouth to say that that wasn't what he meant, but then shut it again.

They left the jumper and walked to the exit together in silence.

"I'll run the analysis of the tests," Rodney said, just before the door opened.

But before they could go through, Sheppard suddenly took his arm and pulled him back and into a hug. Rodney didn't react for a second, then tightened his arms around him. With a flash of panic he realized that he was more clinging to Sheppard than doing the manly backslapping thing, but then he realized that Sheppard wasn't either. He just held him, firmly, if not quite as tightly as Rodney.

When Sheppard let go, so did Rodney very quickly.

With just a quick glance at one another they left the jumper bay, going their separate ways.

Rodney went to the lab to check the data from the promising test and see what his minions were up to while he had destroyed a Wraith _and_ an Ori ship. The smile on his face remained for a long time.


End file.
